lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kate Austen
Katherine "Kate" Anne Austen - jedna z bohaterek serialu "Zagubieni". Rozbitek ze środkowej części samolotu lotu Oceanic 815. Uciekinierka skazana za zabójstwo swego ojca i napaść na bank. Była eskortowana przez szeryfa w czasie gdy rozbił się samolot. Na wyspie blisko związana z Jackiem i Sawyerem. Przed katastrofą Kate Austen urodziła się w 1977r.. Była wychowywana przez matkę - Diane i ojca Sama. Jednakże jej prawdziwym ojcem był człowiek imieniem Wayne. Kate przez całe dzieciństwo nienawidziła Wayne'a. W 1989 r. Kate wraz z przyjacielem z dzieciństwa Tomem zakopali "kapsułę czasu" w której schowali samolocik i piłkę do baseballa. Wiele lat później Kate dowiedziała się kto jest jej prawdziwym ojcem. Gdy w końcu Kate miała dosyć Wayne'a, wysadziła w powietrze dom w którym zasnął jej pijany ojciec . Później powiedziała matce, że zrobiła to dla jej dobra. Pomimo tego matka zawiadomiła policję i Kate złapano w momencie gdy chciała uciec do Tallahassee. Podczas eskortowania uciekinierki do więzienia miało miejsce dziwne wydarzenie: przed samochód szeryfa wyskoczył czarny koń, dzięki czemu Kate udało się zbiec . left|thumb|400×216 pixel|Kate spotyka Cassidy Później Kate wróciła do Iowa by odwiedzić matkę i zapytać dlaczego wydała ją Policji. Matka odpowiedziała, że Kate zabiła Wayne'a ze względu na siebie, a nie dla niej. W spotkaniu Kate z matką pomogła Cassidy Phillips, która w tym czasie była w ciąży z Sawyerem Gdy Kate dowiedziała się, że matka ciężko chora leży w szpitalu postanowiła ją odwiedzić. Zrobiła to przy pomocy jej przyjaciela z dzieciństwa Toma. Niestety i tym razem Kate nie miała szczęścia. Na jej widok matka zaczęła wzywać pomocy i Kate musiała uciekaċ. Podczas samochodowego pościgu jeden z policjantów śmiertelnie postrzelił jej przyjaciela - Toma. left|thumb|180×125 pixel|Pocałunek Kate i Toma Kate była też wmieszana w napad na bank. Gdy dowiedziała się, że samolocik Toma jest w banku w Nowym Meksyku, zebrała grupę rabusi banków, którzy pomogli jej zdobyć zabawkę. Kate przybrała wówczas imię Maggie. Z retrospekcji odcinka I Do dowiadujemy się, że Kate była mężatką, gdyż wyszła za przystojnego policjanta Kevina. Razem zamieszkali na Florydzie. Kate przybrała wtedy imię Monica. Obawiała się, że zaszła w ciążę, lecz wynik testu ciążowego okazał się negatywny. Po kilku tygodniach (miesiącach?) małżeństwa Kate zdała sobie sprawę, że nie chce już więcej okłamywać Kevina i powiedziała mu (wcześniej wsypując mu środki nasenne do szklanki z napojem) całą prawdę o sobie. Odeszła od niego, znów stając się uciekinierką. Następnie Kate poleciała do Australii i zatrzymała się na farmie u Ray'a Mullena, gdzie spędziła ok. 3. miesięcy. Któregoś dnia Mullen dostrzegł w urzędzie list gończy za Kate. Ray wydał dziewczynę, chcąc zagarnąć nagrodę w wysokości 23.000$. Kate zdała sobie sprawę ze zdrady Mullena ale na ucieczkę było już za późno. Jadąc z Mullenem samochodem drogę zajechał im szeryf Edward Mars. Samochód zjechał na pobocze, przewrócił się i stanął w płomieniach. Kate mając do wyboru ucieczkę albo pomoc zdecydowała się wyciągnąć z pojazdu Ray'a. Tym samym zamknęła sobie możliwość ucieczki. Na wyspie Sezon 1 (Dni 1-44) W czasie katastrofy, mimo skutych kajdankami rąk, gdy szeryf traci przytomność, udaje jej się oswobodzić. Mężczyzna imieniem Jack poprosił ją o zszycie rany. Kate tłumaczyła mu, że mogłaby zemdleć, lecz ten opowiada jej historię o jego pierwszej samodzielnej operacji. Razem z Jackiem i Charliem udają się do kokpitu samolotu wgłąb dżungli po radiotelefon. Spotyka tam żywego pilota samolotu. W pewnym momencie coś zabija pilota. Wszyscy razem uciekają. Po drodze w biegu Charlie upada zahaczając nogą o gałąź i nie może się wydostać z pułapki. Jack powraca aby mu pomóc, a Kate ucieka dalej ile sił w nogach. Widząc, że nie ma mężczyzn i strasznie się boi, więc zaczyna liczyć: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Strach mija, a kobieta wraca szukać Jacka i Charliego. Gdy wszyscy się spotykają dostrzegają wiszące na gałęziach drzewa rozszarpane ciało martwego pilota. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Kate odbiera pistolet Sawyerowi Na samym początku odcinka mówi Charliemu, że jest fajny. Ma zamiar udać się z Sayidem na wzgórze by odebrać sygnał radiowy. Po drodze dołączają się do nich Charlie Boone, Shannon i Sawyer, który wtedy właśnie zabija niedźwiedzia polarnego. Kate i jej towarzysze słyszą francuski sygnał, lecz gdy Sayid dodaje liczby okazuje się, że wiadomość była nadawana od 16. lat. Kate zostaje tym faktem przerażona. Poczas katastrofy szeryf zostaje ciężko raniony i mimo rozpaczliwych wysiłków Jacka, umiera (wcześniej zostaje nieskutecznie postrzelony przez Sawyera, pragnącego skrócić jego cierpienia). Przed śmiercią szeryf informuje Jacka, że to właśnie Kate była eskortowanym przez niego więźniem, jednak nie wyjawia natury jej przestępstwa. Świadkiem tej rozmowy jest także Hurley. Obaj mężczyźni zachowują tę informację dla siebie. Kiedy wszyscy podejrzewają Sawyera o kradzież inhalatorów Shannon, Sayid wpada na pomysł torturowania go, celem "wydobycia" potrzebnych informacji. Z początku Kate zgodziła się na współudział w torturach, ale potem przyjmuje ofertę Sawyera - ona go pocałuje, on jej powie gdzie schował inhalatory. Po namiętnym pocałunku, Sawyer mówi, że nie ma lekarstwa, na co Kate uderza go w twarz. Uczestniczyła w poszukiwaniach Charliego i Claire po ich porwaniu, a po odnalezieniu się Claire pomagała złapać Ethana Rome'a. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Kate znajduje rodzącą Claire w dżungli Boone zostaje raniony podczas upadku z samolotem z klifu. Podczas gdy Jack próbuje ratować Boone'a, Kate ma za zadanie przynieść alkohol od Sawyera. W drodze powrotnej coś słyszy. Okazuje się że to Claire, która zaraz będzie rodzić. Kate podchodzi do dziewczyny i woła o pomoc. Jin słyszy wołanie i przybiega. Kate każe mu zanieść alkohol Jackowi i go zawołać. Jack, zajęty ratowaniem Boon'a nie przybiega na pomoc Claire, lecz Charlie z Jinem. Charlie ma nowinę - to Kate musi odebrac poród, a on da jej tylko wskazówki. Kate z początku panikuje, że to niby nie da rady, jednak wszystko dobrze idzie i Claire rodzi zdrowego synka. Kiedy Michael ukańcza budowanie tratwy, Kate chce się z nim zabrac. Ten tłumaczy dziewczynie, że nie ma już miejsc a ostatnie zajął Sawyer. Kate idzie do niego i mówi, że jak będzie chciała to zdobędzie miejsce na tratwie. Z nieznanych przyczyn Machael dostaje bólów brzucha. Jack podejrzewa, że ktoś nasypał mu truciznę do wody. Pada na Kate, a sytuacja się pogarsza, gdy Sawyer widzi jak Kate wypala zdjącie z paszportu nieżyjącej już Joanny. Mężczyzna wyrywa paszport z rąk Kate i mówi wszystkim zgromadzonym, że Katie zabiła człowieka i próbowała otruc Michaela. Okazuje się, że nie Kate chciała otruc Michaela, lecz Sun chciała podtruc Jina, by ten nie płynął. Nikt jednak tego nie wie. Tylko Sun i Kate. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Kate Jack i Locke widzą Potwora W ostatnim odcinku 1 serii Kate udaje się z Jackiem, Lockiem Hurleyem Rousseau i Artzem do czarnej skały po dynamit do wysadzenia nieznanego włazu, by tam uchronic się przed Innymi. Gdy przenoszą dynamit Artz poucza wszystkich by ostrożnie obchodzic się z nim, lecz sam ginie nieuważnie obchodząc się z dynamitem. W drodze powrotnej natykają się na potwora. Bestia łapie Johna i ciągnie go ze sobą próbując wepchnąc do ziemi. Jack każe Kate przynieśc dynamit irzucic w otwór. Dziewczyna tez tak czyni i wtedy dokładnie widzą potwora, który znika w tej samej sekundzie. Wraca, aby wysadzic właz. Sezon 2 (Dni 44-67) Po wysadzeniu włazu Jack ma wątpliwości co do zejścia na spód. Locke ma odmienne zdanie na ten temat i pragnie zejśc. Zachęca do tego Kate. Dziewczyna ma zjechac po linie a w razie niebezpieczeństwa krzyczec. Kate widzi że coś się dzieje i krzyczy. John ją wciąga lecz mu się nie udaje - lina się przerywa,a dziewczyna znika. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Locke zamyka Kate w spiżarni Okazuje się, że w stacji przebywa człowiek imieniem Desmond. Gdy John schodzi na dół Desmond pyta czy jest NIM na co John odpowiada że tak. Chce porozmawiac z Desmondem więc zamyka Kate w spiżarni wcześniej dając jej nóż by mogła się uwolnic. Dziewczyna rozcina taśmę i oswobarza się. Zapala światło w spiżarni i widzi pełno jedzenia. Po pewnym czasie dostrzega otwór wentylacyjny w suficie. Wspina się i przechodzi rurami do miejsca skąd dobrze widac Jacka, Johna i Desmonda. Dziewczyna zdobywa broń ze zbrojowni i przykłada do skroni Desmonda. Ten niespodziewanie zaczyna strzelac jak opętany w różne kierunku, tym samym uszkadzając komputer. Po opuszczeniu stacji przez Desmonda rozbitkowie zaczynają przebywac w stacji. Gdy Kate się kąpie Jack przypadkowo otwiera drzwi. Kate mówi, że zostawiła dla niego trochę szamponu. , , Martwi się jednak o Sawyera, bo nie pożegnała się z nim przed popłynięciem na tratwie. Znowu bardziej zbliża się do Jacka. , left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Kate widzi konia Kiedy Sawyer wraca Kate zostaje z nim w bunkrze, tym samym nie idąc na pogrzeb Shannon. W pewnym momencie Sawyer mówi zabiłaś mnie i dusi dziewczynę. Kate ucieka do dżungli, zostawiając go samego. Dopadają omamy z przeszłości - widzi czarnego konia. Idzie do Sayida, przeprasza za to, że nie była na pogrzebie i pyta czy miał kiedyś zwidy. Ten odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie Czy to, że widziałem Walta tuż przed śmiercią Shannon można nazwac zwidami i odchodzi. Jack szuka dziewczynę. Pyta Charliego czy jej nie widział na co ten odpowiada, że widział. Zdesperowana Kate wymawia Jackowi, że jest taki poprawny iświetny, a ona nie. W pewnej chwili całuje Jacka i ucieka. left|thumb|148 pixels|Kate chce broń od Sawyera. Potem trochę ochładzają się ich stosunki, gdy Kate widzi, że więcej czasu Jack spędza z Aną Lucią. Wtedy też zostaje pielęgniarką Sawyera, gdy ten zostaje raniony przez "Innych". Pewnego razu, gdy razem z Sawyerem idą przez dżunglę słyszą krzyki. Okazuje się, że to Sun krzyczała bo została napadnięta. Kate z Sawyerem podejrzewają Anę. Kate traci zaufanie do Sawyera, gdy okazuje się że ten oszukał wszystkich posługując się przy tym Kate. Pewnej nocy, gdy okazuje się, że Aaron ma gorączkę, do obozu przychodzi Danielle. Claire krzyczy żeby odeszła, lecz gdy i to nie skutkuje interweniuje Kate. Następnego dnia Claire prosi Kate, żeby zaopiekowała się Aaronem, a ona sama poprosi Libby o pomoc w przywróceniu pamięci. thumb|right|450x280 pixels|Jack próbuje ratowac Kate Claire w wizjach widzi Ethana i Dannielle. Prosi Kate, by ta poszła z nią szukac Francuzki. Kate się zgadza i idzie do Sawyera po broń. Gdy ją dostaje, udaje się z Claire na wyprawę. Znajdują stację medyczną DHARMY Kaduceusz. Kate odnajduje tam sztuczną brodę nieznanego pochodzenia i klej teatralny. Gdy jednak okazuje się, że nie ma w stacji szczepionki, kobiety wracają do obozu i Aaron o dziwo jest zdrowy. Razem z Jackiem udaje się do "linii" wyznaczonej przez innych, gdzie chcą wymienic "Henry'ego" na Walta. Po drodze razem z Jackiem wpadają w pułapkę Rousseau i razem zawisają w sieci na drzewie. W nocy Jack oznajmia Kate że nie żałuje że ta go pocałowała (odc. What Kate Did). W tym samym momencie pojawia się Michael. Po śmierci Any i Libby kopie grób dla Any Lucii, a w finale wraz z Jackiem, Sawyerem, Hurleyem i Michaelem idzie po odebranie Walta. Zostaje złapana przez innych, gdy okazuje się, że Michael ich zdradził. Sezon 3 (Dni 68-93) Kate zostaje złapana przez innych i jest przetrzymywana w klatce. Musi też ciężko pracować z Sawyerem w kamieniołomie. Podczas gdy Kate i Sawyer mają obok siebie klatki coś między nimi iskrzy. Gdy Sun zabija żonę Picketta - Collen, Pickett wyrzywa się na Sawyerze bijąc go. Mówi on Kate że przestanie biċ mężczyznę jeśli Kate powie, że kocha Sawyera. Kate tak też powiedziała. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Kate chce zawrócic po Jacka W odcinku I Do wynika, że osobą może być Sawyer, bo to on razem z Kate kocha się w klatce. Jack widzi to przez kamerę umieszczona w klatce. Z pomocą Jacka, Kate i Sawyer uciekają z mniejszej wyspy "Innych". Kate ma wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawili Jacka z innymi, lecz Sawyer mówi, żeby się nie przejmowała. Kate opowiada Sayidowi co wydarzyło się gdy byli u Innych i że planuje wrócic i odbic Jacka. Razem z nim i Johnem udaje się na wyprawę. left|thumb|216pixels|Jack mówi Kate, że ją uratuje. Po drodze napotykają się na nieznaną wcześniej stację DHARMY. W niej spotykają jednego z innych - Mikhaila Bakunina. Mężczyzna "ginie", gdy John przepycha go przez barierę otaczającą wioskę Innych. Gdy Kate dociera do wioski widzi jak Jack biegnie w jej stronę. Okazuje się jednak, że gra on w rugby z Tomem. Zostaje nakryta przez innych, gdy próbuje się dostac do domku Jacka i przeprowadzona do pokoju z bilardem. Tam Jack mówi jej, że inni obiecali mu wrócic do domu, ale mężczyzna powróci po Kate. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Kate, [[Sayid Jarrah|Sayid, Jack i Juliet wracają na plażę. ]] Pewnego dnia do Katie przychodzi John i mówi, że jej wierzył, ale jak dowiedział się co zrobiła to już jej nie wierzy. Mówi, że przyszedł się pożegnac. Kate widzi jak inni opuszczają wioskę. Próbuje krzyczec ale nic to nie daje. W pewnym momencie ktoś wrzuca gaz do pokoju. Kate traci przytomnośc. Budzi się w dżungli skuta kajdankami z jedną z innych - niejaką Juliet. Kate mówi jej, że chce wrócic po Jacka. Kiedy idą dżunglą zaczyna padac deszcz i pojawia się Potwór. Obie chowają się w drzewie, ale potwór je widzi i robi zdjęcia Juliet. Inna mówi Kate, że Kate złamała serce Jacka. Rano idąc przez dżunglę słyszą potwora. Kate mówi, żeby uciekac. Gdy wreszcie podchodzą do bariery, Juliet chce przejśc przez nią mówiąc że jest wyłączona. W pewnej chwili Juliet rozpina kajdanki. Kate przechodzi, a Juliet włącza pełną moc w barierze. Kobiety dokładnie widzą potwora. Kate uderza Juliet mówiąc że od początku zaplanowała całe to zpięcie kajdankami i odchodzi po Jacka. W wiosce tłumaczy ze musiała wrócic po mężczyznę. kiedy wraz z Sayidem i Jackiem chce wracac dołącza się do nich Juliet, a Jack mówi, że inna pójdzie razem z nimi na plażę. Ludzie na plaży są oburzeni że lekarz przyprowadził do nich Inną. Kate widząc, że Jack i Juliet spędzają ze sobą większośc czasu znowu kocha się z Sawyerem. W finałowym odcinku udaje się z Jackiem Naomi i resztą grupy do wieży radiowej aby nawiązac sygnał ze statkiem Penny. W tym też odcinku Jack mówi jej, że ją kocha. Bardzo cieszy się kiedy słyszy ludzki głos pochodzący zza wyspy. Sezon 4 (Dni 93-98) thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Kate, gdy spada na nią Naomi Kate podczas dzielenia się na grupy wybiera grupę Jacka - czeka na ratunek. Gdy okazuje się, że Naomi, która została raniona nożem przez Locke'a uciekła, Kate z jackiem idą jej szukac. Kate sama znajduje Naomi, gdy ta spada na nią z drzewa. Kobieta przykłada Kate nóż do gardła i każe Kate dac jej telefon, bo chce porozmawiac z Minkowskim. Naomi szyfrem przekazuje informację i umiera. W ostatniej scenie odcinka widzimy jak Jack i Kate patrzą na niebo widząc ratownika Gdy jest potrzeba wymiany Miles'a na Charlotte, Kate wraz z Sayidem wybierają się do grupy Locke'a. Sayid wraca, a dziewczyna za namową Sawyera zosteje tam. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Kate odchodzi od Sawyera. Kate rozmawia z Claire o macierzyństwie i wychowywaniu dzieci. Chce rozmawiac z Milesem. Locke nie pozwala jej zostac w barakach i wygania ją z grupy. Kate idzie więc wtedy do domku Sawyera i spędza z nim noc. Rano budząc się Sawyer pyta się czy Kate aby napewno nie jest w ciąży. Kate mówi, że nie jest. Sawyer ripostuje, że byłaby to najgorsza rzecz na świecie. Kate uderza go w twarz i ucieka do Jacka. W drodze powrotnej zastaje w dżungli Daniela i Charlotte. Zadając więcej pytań, Kate zosteje uderzona przez Charlotte w głowę. Odnajdują ją później Jack i Juliet. Razem z dziewczyną udają się do stacji The Tempest. Po powrocie na plażę, Kate rozrysowywuje mapkę dla Sun, jak dotrzeć do obozu Locke'a, gdy ta ją o to prosi. thumb|right|400x216px|Kate spogląda na Jacka. Kate myje się na plaży gdy widzi Jacka. Pomachała mu a potem poszła za nim do namiotu. Zapytała go o lekarstwa a potem chwilę ze sobą flirtowali, aż do momentu, gdy z plaży zaczął krzyczec o pomoc Bernard. Okazało się, że na plażę wypłynęły zwłoki dr Raya z frachtowca. Pytają się Daniela kto to jest i co tu robi. Później nocą, Kate jest obecna na spotkaniu grupy, kiedy okazuje się że Dan ich oszukał. Kate postanawia pomóc Jackowi, gdy tego boli brzuch. Mimo sprzeciwu Juliet Kate asystuje przy operacji wycięcia wyrostka robaczkowego Jackowi, potem Juliet wyznaje jej że Jack całował się z nią by udowodnić Kate że jej nie kocha. Po spuszczeniu z helikoptera plecaka z nadajnikiem GPS przez Lapidusa, Jack zabiera Kate do dżungli by towarzyszyła mu w podróży do helikoptera. W trakcie podróży para spotyka Milesa i Sawyera z Aaronem, którzy tłumaczą sytuację i opowiadają o inwazji żołnierzy na Baraki, oraz tajemniczym zaginięciu Claire. Wściekły Jack każe Kate wracać z Milesem i Aaronem do obozu, a on z Sawyerem pójdzie do helikoptera. Kate wykonuje jego rozkaz i odchodzi. Na plaży, tuż po powrocie Kate zastaje Sayida, który przypłynął na Wyspę pontonem by zabrać z niej pierwszą turę ludzi. Kate opowiada jednak Sayidowi o tym że Jack i Sawyer poszli do helikoptera. Sayid prorokuje że mogą zginąć po czym wraz z Kate rusza do dżungli zatrzymać mężczyzn. Podczas wyprawy spotykają innych z Richardem na czele, który każe im iśc razem z nimi. Po powrocie z wyspy 2005r. 2006r. left|thumb|200px|Kate i jej prawnik wchodzą do sądu Kate powraca do Kalifornii jako bohaterka, która uratowała życie 5 osób podczas katastrofy lotu 815. Jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci w całej Ameryce. Jednak nie zważając na to, musi odpowiedzieć przed sądem za swoje wcześniejsze czyny. Gdy Kate wchodzi na salę sądową przed drzwiami wejściowymi czeka na nią cała chmara reporterów i protestantów. Na sali sądowej Kate, zarządca odczytuje akt oskarżenia przeciwko Katherine Anne Austen. Zawiera on derfaudację, podpalenie, atak na funkcjonariusza policji,atak z bronią w ręku,wielokrotne kradzieże,kradzieże samochodów i morderstwo pierwszego stopnia. Kate nie przyznaje się do morderstwa i zostaje odesłana do tymczasowego aresztu na czas trwania rozprawy.Prawnik proponuje jej 7 lat pozbawienia wolności, jednak Kate nie zgadza się. Jest szansa na mniejszy wyrok,jednak wtedy muszą dać nacisk na to kim jest, a nie na to co zrobiła. Proponuje, że przyniesie do sądu syna Kate, jednak Austen odmawia. Na sali sądowej prawnik Kate wzywa na świadka dr. Jacka Shepharda.Po złożeniu przysięgi Jack przechodzi do zeznań. Mówi, że zna Kate z katastrofy lotu 815. Prawnik pyta go, czy wiedział o tym co zrobiła Kate i skąd. Doktor odpowiada, że Kate sama mu powiedziała, a funkcjonariusz Edward Mars zginął podczas katastrofy. Gdy prawnik zapytał Jacka, czemu nie zapytał dlaczego to zrobiła. Jack odpowiedział, że zważając na charakter Kate, myślał, że to pomyłka.Zeznawał, że tylko 8 osób przeżyło katastrofę, większość dzięki pomocy Kate. Mówił, że na wyspie zaopiekowała się wszystkimi, dawała im schronienie, pożywienie. Kate wstaje i przerywa zeznania Jacka, jednak sędzia każe jej usiąść na miejsce. Oskarżyciel pyta Jacka, czy kocha oskarżoną, jednak po chwili zawahania ten odpowiada, że już nie. left|thumb|200px|Kate spotyka się z matką W odizolowanym pomieszczeniu Kate spotyka się ze swoją matką. Kobieta jeździ na wózku inwalidzkim, jest w bardzo złym stanie fizycznym i emocjonalnym. Chce rozmawiać z Kate. Kate odmawia rozmowy, mówiąc, że ostatni raz jak chciała się z nią skontaktować, to matka zaczęła krzyczeć i wzywać policję. Matka mówi, że bardzo się zmieniła i że lekarze dali jej 6 miesięcy życia, a od tego czasu przeżyła 4 lata. Bardzo przeżyła katastrofę lotu 815. Matka Kate oświadcza, że nie będzie zeznawać przeciwko córce, na co Kate odpowiada: "to nie zeznawaj". Matka jedynie chce zobaczyć swojego wnuka, jednak Kate mówi, że nigdy nie pozwoli by spotkała się z jej synem. Na sali sądowej prawniczka matki Kate, oświadcza, że jej klientka z powodów zdrowotnych nie jest w stanie zeznawać. Sędzia proponuje przerwę i pyta kiedy będzie w stanie złożyć zeznania. Prawniczka odpowiada, że nie wie. Po chwili cała trójka jest w gabinecie. Prawniczka matki Kate proponuje 4 lata pozbawienia wolności, Austen nie zgadza się. Jej prawnik mówi, że uratowała 5 osób z katastrofy, jest światową gwiazdą i uwolniła matkę od okrutnego męża. Melissa (prawniczka matki Kate) proponuje 10 lat na warunkowym zawieszeniu i zakaz opuszczania stanu. Kate zgadza się, jednak Duncan stara się ją odciągnąć od tego pomysłu, uważając, że Kate ma prawo wyjeżdżać wszędzie gdzie zechce. Kate decyduje się podpisać dokument, z uwagi na to, że ma małe dziecko i nie zamierza nigdzie wyjeżdżać. Mówi, że chce skończyć całą sprawę, a następnie wyjdzie tylnymi drzwiami. left|thumb|200px|Kate rozmawia z Jackiem Kate wychodzi z sali sądowej tylnymi drzwiami. Idzie w stronę czekającej na nią taksówki. Nagle Jack wysiada ze swojego jeepa i podchodzi do Kate. Austen pyta skąd wiedział, że wyjdzie tylnymi drzwiami, na co Jack odpowiada, że powiedział mu jej prawnik. Kate dziękuje mu za złożone zeznania i za to, że przypisał jej swoje własne zasługi. Kate zaprasza go do siebie, jednak ten wykręca się mówiąc, że musi wracać do szpitala. Kate mówi do Jacka, że doskonale wie dlaczego on nie chce zobaczyć dziecka. Dodaje że Jack może zobaczyć je, kiedy tylko zechce. thumb|right|200px|Kate nad łóżkiem Aarona Kate zaprasza go do siebie, jakby zmienił zdanie, a następnie wsiada do taksówki i odjeżdża. Przyjeżdża do pięknego domu z ogrodem, wysiada z taksówki i wchodzi do środka. Wchodzi do środka, wita się z jakąś kobietą, prawdopodobnie nianią jej syna. Mówi Kate, że dziecko teraz śpi w swoim pokoju. Kate wychodzi po schodach, wchodzi do pokoju synka i patrzy jak mały śpi. Następnie budzi dziecko, które przytula ją ze słowami: "Cześć mamusiu!". Kate z łzami wzruszenia w oczach odpowiada: "Cześć Aaron!" i przytula synka. thumb|right|400x216px|Jack oświadcza sie Kate. Niedługo po rozprawie, Jack zmienia zdanie na temat widywania Aarona. On z Kate związują się w naprawdę poważny związek. Jack przychodzi do domu dziewczyny i jest wzorem dla chłopczyka - co bardzo cieszy Kate. Niedługo potem Jack oświadcza się Kate. Kobieta się zgadza. Pewnego dnia Jack wypytuje kate o jej wychodzenia i przychodzenia w nocy. Dziewczyna odpowiada że wywiązuje się z przysługi, którą obiecała robic dla Sawyera. Kate uważa że to nie popsuje jej związku z Jackiem, ale jest jednak odwrotnie. 2007r. Po odebraniu telefonu od Jacka, Kate postanawia spotkać się z nim nieopodal pasa startowego na lotnisku w Los Angeles. Jack był zaniedbany i wydawał się nieco poruszony spotkaniem. Opowiadał Kate, że dzięki karnetowi otrzymanemu od linii Oceanic lata do Tokyo, Singapuru i Sydney. Chce aby samolot rozbił się i modli o to przy każdej turbulencji. Mówi że ma już dość okłamywania wszystkich i że opuszczenie wyspy było błędem. Mówi Kate, że muszą wrócić na wyspę, jednak kobieta chce zostać w cywilizowanym świecie Teorie *Kate zaszła w ciążę z Sawyerem. Inni mogą coś już o tym wiedzieć i m.in. z tego powodu Juliet wyniosła ją do dżungli aby nie nawdychała za dużo gazu. Juliet przebywając na plaży może też ją pilnować. Zobacz też * Jate Galeria Image:Kate mugshot.jpg|Kate's mugshot. Image:kate_cleavage.jpg|Kate czołgajaca się przewodem wentylacyjnym we Włazie. Image:Kateandbike.jpg|Kate startuje motocykl. Image:YoungKate.jpg|zdjęcie młodej Kate.